User blog:ArcticSeahorse/Example Battle
The Announcer: Terabyte The Referee: Wyldstyle The Predictor: Axel Before The Battle Amset Ra is sitting at his desk, looking over recent documents about the upcoming battle... Amset Ra: Mosquitoid, okay... General Crokenburg... This will be an interesting battle... And... Oh... Oh no... Oh no, no, no... Amset Ra's eyes widen as he reads the final fighter... Amset Ra: G- G- Grundalychus... Frenzy races down the hallway in front of the door, cackling maniacally with Wyldstyle's hair clutched in his hand. Wyldstyle runs after him. Wyldstyle: Give that back! Seriously, what is it with you and my hair!? Why can't you go steal someone else's?! Frenzy: NO!!!! Not YOURS!!!! This is my HAIR!!!! Stealers KEEPERS!!!! Amset Ra looks up, shaking his head, before looking back down at his papers. Amset Ra: This will be a very interesting battle indeed... The Battle Terabyte: Welcome to Amset Ra's fighting pyramid! Frenzy is chased by Wyldstyle through the arena. Wyldstyle trips over the blue plate as Frenzy dives out of the ring, waving Wyldstyle's hair in the air tauntingly and laughing. Frenzy: Hair, hair HAIR!!! Amset Ra: Wyldstyle! You're just on time! Wyldstyle: Wh- What?! For what? Amset Ra: You're the referee for the next battle! Wyldstyle: But- My hair! Amset Ra: You can get it later! Wyldstyle sighs, standing up and walking over to the rest of the pyramid staff. Terabyte: Now can I continue? Amset Ra: Right. Go ahead. Terabyte: As I was saying before, welcome to Amset Ra’s Fighting Pyramid! Today we have a very... Special... Fighter, so we have offered earplugs at the entrance. If you didn’t take them, well, your choice. But you should have. Trust me, you really, really should have. Amset Ra: Just get on with the battle. Terabyte: Right! Today’s announcer is me, Terabyte! Your referee will be Wyldstyle! And finally, we have Axel as our predictor! This week's user of the week award goes to Surtatb2007 for offering to make promotional stopmotions for the wiki! The minifigure of the week is Amset Ra because he blackmailed me to make him it... '''Amset Ra: '''I did no such thing! '''Terabyte: '''You kind of did... Anyways, in the red corner we have... General Crokenburg! General Crokenburg: NOT... ANY... MORE!!! Terabyte: No, I’m... I’m pretty sure you’re still there... In the yellow corner is... Mosquitoid! Mosquitoid: My name is not Mosquitoid! It’s Mary! Terabyte: Right... And finally, in the blue corner is... Blue corner? What? Where’s the blue corner?! Frenzy: Hahahaha! Hair, hair EVERYWHERE!!!! Even on this blue PLATE!!!! Terabyte: Oh no! When Wyldstyle tripped, some of her hair that Frenzy hadn’t managed to steal must have fallen on the blue corner’s blue plate! Amset Ra: Then stop announcing and get it back! Terabyte: Okay, okay! Terabyte jumps on top of Frenzy, grappling with him to get the plate. The plate suddenly is whisked away from Frenzy and Terabyte. Squidman: Ooh... Very interesting blue corner we have here... Hope you didn’t need it! Squidman runs out of the pyramid, taking the blue plate with him. Amset Ra: Just use the green corner instead, before it’s stolen too! Terabyte: Okay! In the green corner we have... I told you you should have gotten ear plugs... Grundalychus! Grundalychus: Deck... The halls with... Boughs of... Bodies... Falalalala lalalala... Terabyte: Okay... Axel, prediction? Axel: Grundalychus will probably scare everyone off with his... Carols... So, Grundal! General Crokenburg: Not... Any... MORE!!!! Axel: Mmm... Yep, it’s still Grundal! General Crokenburg: NOT... ANY... Axel: Still Grundal! Terabyte: Wyldstyle? Wyldstyle: Fight! Grundalychus: On the... Last day... Of your life... Your death... I gave to... You... General Crokenburg: Crocodiles, attack! Terabyte: General Crokenburg has called in the whole crocodile tribe to fight for him! Mosquitoid: Oh... Um... Do I get any minions? No army? Nope? O-Okay... Um... I guess I could just... ZARKZARK Terabyte: Mosquitoid whose name is apparently Mary has just shot Grundalychus, yet the Grundalychus seems completely unaffected! This isn’t looking very good for Mary! Mosquitoid: Finally you used my real name! Yay! It’s a mir- Fwoom! Terabyte: Miracle? I think not! The Grundalychus’ attention was drawn by Mary’s unsuccessful shots, and, during Mary’s so-called ‘miracle’ the Grundalychus knocked Mary out of the ring! Wyldstyle: Mary the Mosquitoid is out! Terabyte: It’s down to just General Crokenburg and Grundalychus now! Grundalychus: Hark... The feral... Angels sing... Crocodile Army: Glory to... The newly killed thing... Terabyte: Oh no! It looks like the whole crocodile army has caught Grundalitis! General Crokenburg: Not... Any... MORE!!!! Terabyte: It looks like General Crokenburg’s in denial! Wait... Isn’t he always? Grundalychus: Joy... To the dead... Our deaths... Have come... General Crokenburg: Let us... Be killed... Today! Terabyte: Well, it looks like this is the end for General Crokenburg, who’s just caught Grundalitis! The Grundalychus is now coming towards him, ready to finish him off! The Grundalychus begins to reach down to devour General Crokenburg Terabyte: Wait... Wait, wait... Why is he... Smiling?! Is he happy that he’s going to lose?! General Crokenburg: NOT... ANY... MORE!!! Terabyte: Oh my! It looks like General Crokenburg faked his Grundalitis to make the Grundalychus let down his guard! WHOOSH Terayte: General Crokenburg has used his trident to push the Grundalychus out of the ring! Wyldstyle: Grundalychus is out, leaving General Crokenburg as the winner! General Crokenburg: Not... Any... MORE!!!! Terabyte: You... Don’t want to be the winner? General Crokenburg: Not... ANY... MORE!!!!! Terabyte: Too bad! General Crokenburg is the winner! After The Battle The crocodile tribe is sitting outside the fighting pyramid... Crocodile Tribe: Oh Christmas scream... Oh Christmas scream! Amset Ra walks out of the pyramid. Amset Ra: Ack! Make it stop! End transmission! End transmission! END TRANSMISSION!!!! End Transmission Category:Blog posts